Roman Reigns vs Superman
Roman Reigns vs Superman is Peep4Life's seventieth DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 10! WWE vs DC! Their limits are almost impossible to find, but today: one HAS to lose. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight The Wrestlemania crowd booed like a WWE crowd had never booed before; Undertaker was expected to come down to the ring any second now to fight Roman Reigns. The booing was so loud and unreal, that it caught the attention of Superman from across the stars. He flew back to Earth, rapidly and saw The Camping World Stadium collapse. The only thing he saw left was Roman Reigns, looking around at the ruined stadium. He then spotted Superman, who was descending in the middle of the ring. "Superman, please... I'm not a bad guy. I'm not a good guy; I'm THE guy." Superman frowned. "Apparently you're the guy who destroyed this arena and the thousands of people inside. Prepare to be stopped, villain!" Here we go! ' The first move by Roman was a Superman Punch, which barely scratched the surface of Superman. He gripped Reigns by his throat and threw him into the titantron. Under normal circumstances, Reigns' spine would have shattered but Roman had been strongly coated by Vince McMahon's adoration for big sweaty men. He had the full power of WWE's creative team behind him. Roman rushed back towards Superman, who flew overhead. Disobeying physics and the pitiful laws of gravity, Roman took off after him- punching the man of steel in the back, bringing him slamming through the floor. The former WWE champion wasn't done yet; he rushed Superman and Clotheslined him as he stood up. The two then traded vicious punches, and their battle spilled into the nearby streets. The boos were unreal as people saw even the legendary Superman reeling against Reigns. Superman finally scored some decent offence when he blasted Roman with Heat Vision. Reigns skidded into a bus, tearing the vehicle in two with his impact. Then it was Superman's turn to be relentless; he flew at Roman with great speed, only to be Samoan Dropped onto the road. He was then lifted up and slammed down with a Powerbomb. Superman rolled free and punched Reigns in the nose, stunning him briefly. But Roman recovered, as he always does, and cocked his fist. He leaped up to deliver a Superman Punch but Superman flew into him and lifted him high into the air. Roman was dragged against buildings, thrown at statues and then dropped towards the floor that was a long way away. As the ground grew closer, Reigns punched the floor. This managed to plant him to the floor, unharmed. Superman couldn't believe it, he flew down towards Reigns but pulled back when Roman threw a bus at him. Superman flew past the attack and clashed with Roman again. The force was beyond anything that had been seen in fiction or non fiction. The Earth shrank and multiplied into many smaller Earths, all running with alternate timelines. Superman levitated in space, observing the monstrosity he was partially responsible for. His attention then snapped back to Roman, who punched Mars at Superman. The two punched the planet back and forth before Reigns went for a new approach- he Speared the planet, bending it into an arrow shape, making it streamlined and a deadly weapon. The planet slammed into Superman and threw him towards the nearby sun. Superman flew back towards Roman Reigns, dragging a Imperial Super Star Destroyer that had somehow arrived here from the Star Wars verse. The ship smacked Reigns in the head, and split in two. Reigns grabbed the loose half and clashed with Superman in a duel. The two fenced throughout the galaxy, until Superman flew through the remainder of his side and punched Roman in the throat. The Samoan dropped his side of the ship and plummeted to Mercury. The two combatants locked eyes, before Superman used Heat Vision to try to keep Reigns at bay. This proved ineffective, and Roman rushed back at Superman, connecting with a Spear. The two flew out of this galaxy and crashed into another craft, this time it was The Comet Observatory. The shuttle then spiraled towards a planet, explaining how ''this battle became possible. "Enough of this!" Superman cried, axehandling Roman to a nearby planet. Reigns managed to grab the ring of the planet, using it to rotate around and rebound at Superman with a Spear. Superman tried a countering punch but Reigns ducked him. The Spear threw Superman across the face of The Great Fox, which was out here for some reason. The ship crash landed on a separate moon, and Superman apparently crashed with it. But before Reigns could rest, Superman rolled the moon at Roman, sending him into a wormhole. Superman followed and the two fell through, gripping each other. The two brawled until they finally arrived in a universe they didn't recognise. A small skeleton appeared before them. "Is that..." Roman began. "Sans?!" they both said. They then turned to each other and nodded. Because sometimes, there are things that bring out common hatred. Roman and Superman tore through the verse. Sans was obliterated before even comprehending who was stood before him. Then they hunted Papyrus. And then soon, they were tearing the verse from the realms of fiction itself. The two catapulted themselves at the verse with almighty impact. Undertale as a whole vanished into nothingness. There was then an implosion, sending Superman and Roman back out into space. They crashed off Space Colony Ark, redirecting them to the Milky Way Galaxy- where it all began. Roman grabbed one of the mini-Earths and bounced it in Superman's face. The Man of Steel did one better, grabbing Earth's moon- which somehow was still in orbit- and punched it at Reigns. Roman ducked, and the moon stayed blocking the sun's light, creating a total eclipse on the remaining mini-Earths. Superman and Reigns then clashed- a Superman Punch and Heat Vision. Superman's attack was strong and pushed Reigns' arm back, but Roman had one last trick to play. He rebounded off Saturn's rings, ducked Superman, rebounded off the moon and continued this pattern, picking up speed beyond even Superman's comprehension. The next thing Superman saw was his own legs as the top half of his body fell forward. Superman, now split in two, floated away in separate directions until his upper body found refuge in the a nearby black hole. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Strength themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Real Life vs Comic Book' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights